Tales of an Ancient
Prologue Raindrop gasped in pain. Her jaws wide in a soundless moan.'' Soon... Soon it'll be over. Her belly convulsed and a wet bundle of fur slid out onto the dry and hard leafs she had managed to find. She wince in pain, then yowled as another spasm passed through her and a tabby slid out. ''Just one more to go... ''Before she knew it, 3 perfect kits lay in front of her, mewing softly. Suddenly, Raindrop realized in alarm one of them lay limp and was not breathing. ''NO...! No! ''He can’t be… He can’t be dead! Raindrop stared mournfully at the ground and let outa grief-stricken wail. She buried her muzzle into the lost kit, shivering at the soft scent of death hanging in the air. Raindrop turned to the other two kits. ''I'll take care of you. I promise! ''"What should I name you?" She asked, as a wisp of wind ruffled her fur, she nuzzled the silver tabby. ''She looks just like me! ''"Breeze." She whispered, then turned to the other, ''Just like his father. ''She thought, remembering Dew. "Dewdrop." She said. Then she looked back at the limp kit. "Feather. You must have a name, even if you are lost." Chapter 1 Breeze batted Dewdrop away, squealing "Mouse-brain! You're covering me with moss!" Dewdrop laughed. "Don't be mean, Dewdrop." Raindrop leaned in, watching her kits scuffle on the ground. She licked both her kits and drew them in. "Stop, mom!" Dewdrop protested, trying to wriggle away. Breeze thought, ''yeah stop! Let us play on our own. '' Suddenly they all heard a soft ''crunch, ''and the sounds of paws pattering through the forest. Breeze froze. ''Who's coming? '' A brown she-cat appeared before them. He growled "What are you doing inside Clear Sky's territory?" Raindrop bristled. "This is no one's territory." Then, a light grey tom appeared. "It is ''mine." He hissed "Now get of before I kill you." Raindrop unsheathed her claws. "Oh no I won't." The light grey tom leapt at her, as Breeze watched in horror. Dewdrop leapt up. "I'll help you, mother!" But with a slash of the brown she-cat's claws, he lay dead on the ground. NO! '' The tom pressed Raindrop to the ground. She managed to gasp out. "Breeze! Run!" Before the tom bit hard into her spine. The she-cat was starting towards Breeze but she was already up and running. She kit up dust and sand as she escaped. She heard the tom say "Leave her to be. She won't bother us." But she continued on running. Terror made her run even faster. For what seemed like hours, she ran. Suddenly a grey cat appeared before her. "Who are you?" He asked. Breeze screeched ''Another cat?!?? ''She thought, turning to run. But the grey cat reached out a paw. "I won't hurt you." He said, his eyes wide with interest. "Where is your family?" "D-Dead." she choked out, "A-a grey tom killed my mother and Dewdrop." Her shoulders shook in a sob. "Clear Sky?" Asked the grey tom, now looking horror-struck. "You-you know him?" She asked. ''Perhaps I should have ran! "He was my brother. At least, until he decided to set boundaries and kill cats. We came to the moor, while he stayed in the forest to set boundaries. But I never thought he'd kill queens and kits!" His voice shook with anger. "Who are you anyway?" Asked Breeze. "I'm Gray Wing. Who are you?" He asked, dipping his head. "Breeze." "Well, welcome to the moor." Gray Wing mewed. "Do you want to stay?" Sounds like a good home. ''"Of course." She mewed. ''At least I have a home now. Chapter 2 A black she cat looked down on Breeze, then at Gray Wing. "Who is this?" Gray Wing answered "Tall Shadow, she's just a kit. Her littermates and mother got killed by Clear Sky. I think we should take her in." Breeze looked up at Tall Shadow with round eyes. Can I stay? "Of course we'll take her in!" She said, then spat "That fox-heart Clear Sky! How dare he kill kits!" Tall Shadow called "Let all cats gather around for a meeting!" and soon, all the cats who lived in the moor gathered around the hight rock. "Clear Sky has gone farther than we expected. He has killed this kit-" She gestured to Breeze "'s mother and littermate. We should take her in, she's helpless and doesn't even know how to hunt." She gazed at all the cats. Breeze noticed that some of them shuffled their paws uncomfortably, and one or two even shot a hostile glare at her. Then, Tall Shadow's mew jerked her out of her thoughts. "Who are you?" "I am Breeze." She answered. "You can share with Turtle Tail's kits, if she agrees." Then she looked over at a she-cat. "Will you take her in?" Turtle Tail lifted her chin. "Of course!" "Do you wish to change your name to fit ours?" Asked Tall Shadow. "Umm, yes." She decided. One of the cats called out "How about Swift Breeze?" She nodded. "All right then. From now on, Swift Breeze is one of us!" Tall Shadow called, then leapt down from the rock. The tabby cat who had called out touched noses with her. "I'm Hawk Swoop." She mewed warmly. "Welcome to the moor." Swift Breeze purred, then padded over to Turtle Tail, the Tortoiseshell she cat. "Th-Thanks for taking me in." "Of course I did! I wouldn't leave you to starve, would I?" She answered, purring. Chapter 3 2 moons later... Swift Breeze ran after the hare, her heart pounding as Wind Runner and Gorse Fur closed in beside her. She leapt, bur missed, and the hare ran straight into Wind Runner's claws, who gave it the killing bite. Yes! ''Swift Breeze thought triumphantly. "Nicely done." Gorse Fur praised. Wind Runner grabbed the hare with her jaws and started dragging it back to camp. "What a large plump hare." She muttered, her mew muffled. Swift Breeze raced over and grabbed the hare, helping her carry it. It was nearly as big as her. She had only started to learn to hunt, and Hawk's Wing had already taught her a few tricks with rabbits. When Gorse Fur gently picked the hare up, she saw that her help wasn't needed and bounded alongside them. As soon as they reached camp Hawk's Wing and Turtle Tail greeted them, congragulating them on their catch. "Wow! What a large hares!" Owl Eyes, one of Turtle Tail's kits squealed, bouncing up and down excitedly. Swift Breeze stiffled a ''mrrow ''of laughter. "You'll catch hares even bigger when you grow up!" Gorse Fur teased gently, amusement glowing in his eyes. Hawk's Wing rested his tail on Swift Breeze's shoulder. "I see you've already caught something big." He meowed. "Ready to learn more?" He asked. "Yes!" Swift Breeze skipped up and down excitedly. "We'll learn some battle moves." Hawk's Wing meowed, beckoning Jackdaw's Cry with him. "You can practice with him." Jackdaw's Cry moved closer towards her. "When I leap at you, try to dodge out of the way." He said, as he positioned himself into a crouch. Swift Breeze nodded, bracing herself for the attack. Yowling, Jackdaw's Cry hurled himself at her, Swift Breeze slid out of the way, but as she did she tripped and a moment later Jackdaw's Cry was on top of her. "Concentrate on where you're putting your paws." Hawk's Wing advised. "Let's try again." Jackdaw's Cry leapt at her again. This time Swift Breeze slid out of the way perfectly, relaxing her shoulders, but a moment later Jackdaw's Cry pinned her down again. "Don't relax when you dodged a blow." Jackdaw's Cry said. "That's enough for today." Hawk's Wing meowed after a few hours of practice. Swift Breeze let out a sigh of relief as she dragged her tired paws towards camp. ''Finally I can get some rest! Chapter 4 A few weeks later... Swift Breeze yawned. She didn't sleep the whole night, as she was thinking about Gray Wing, who had went to Clear Sky's camp to settle peace. She fidgeted uncomfortably in her nest, not able to sleep. Shattered Ice batted her with one paw. "Mouse-brain! Hush. Can you stop kicking me?!" Swift Breeze instantly answered "I'm just worried, but ok!" She felt slightly annoyed. All her worries were forgotten as a ginger tom suddenly burst from the gorse tunnel. ''Thunder! ''She pushed herself to her paws. "What happene-" Her mew was drowned out by the other cats, all throwing questions at him. In the midst of chaos, she heard Thunder asking Pebble Heart something.Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (Queen-Of-Sparta11)